


You Are the Song Stuck in my Head

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: The Fall Out Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in class, based on fall out boy lyrics, literally i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the sound of her voice, no matter what form she was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Song Stuck in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> "Favorite Record"—Fall Out Boy

The confident tone when she was behind the mask. It matched the flame in her eye, and more often than not brought him out of his daydreams. It was his favorite part about fighting akumas (other than the obvious getting to spend quality time with his lady). It was powerful, from the gut, and made his head spin and his heart pound.

The passionate tone when she talked about her latest designs. Sometimes she smiled during her animated explanations (so animated; one time she knocked over a glass of water and spilled it on her best friend) and sometimes her brows furrowed in deep concentration. He’d gently run his fingers through her hair as she adamantly went through her plans in deep detail.

The shy, flustered tone when she was complimented or put on the spot. He was lucky at times, during social events especially, to have her hide behind him, that shaky voice floating by his ear, and he’d reach down to intertwine their fingers. He’d gently squeeze to reassure her, and a smile would grace his lips when she squeezed back. (The tone always returned when his father was around, but she’s gotten better.)

The fear-laced, broken tone every damn time he took a hit for her. He didn’t like getting hurt anymore than she did, but he would hate it even more if his lady was left wounded. She would cradle him close and curse his name a little before expressing her immense gratitude that he was okay. (He’d never admit it, but her tears broke his heart into tiny pieces; it only worsened when her voice would crack and waver over him.)

The soft, loving tone when he showed up at her house, either as himself or in the suit, falling apart after an argument with his father. She’d hold him close, on the couch or the bed, wherever they ended up, pass him croissants (she and her parents always stuffed him with food, which he was thankful for), kiss his tears away and whisper sweet lovings into his ear.

Adrien Agreste loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s voice just much as he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look another series of one-shots do i have self control absolutely not  
> i wrote this in my english class on a handout the professor gave to us  
> thankfully that class is easy


End file.
